


有关贝利亚奥特曼的一些设想

by A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth



Category: Ultraman Belial - Fandom
Genre: Gen, 可能有点OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth/pseuds/A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth
Summary: 以我到目前为止对贝老白的浅薄了解，从完全的个人和主观角度，写了一下老贝的心路历程因为是从自己出发，从自己的想法出发，所以可能有ooc成分
Relationships: ultraman belial - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	有关贝利亚奥特曼的一些设想

我在奥特系列里最最喜欢的反派之一，贝利亚奥特曼  
刻画的越多，我越发现他还真不是因为什么别人的原因黑化，而是因为他真的本来就不是什么好人

和我之前因为喜欢自行脑补的“因为朋友明明不如自己，但是却因为性格宽厚得到更多人的喜欢，而更强的我却在别人的眼中不如他，所以我想要追求力量”的设定真是大相径庭

但是，这样的话我还是很喜欢他  
或者不如说，更喜欢他了  
因为普通人就是这样的啊，人不都是这样的吗

假如我的朋友是个老好人，从头到尾都是对朋友真诚相待，看上去对谁都没有坏心眼，我的那些性格缺陷他全都没有，无限制地对任何人都非常温柔，乐于助人。  
我和他做一样的训练，我们都很努力，而且我们都很厉害，但是我无论怎样都无法超越他，他看似轻轻松松就能得到我想要并且无论如何都无法取得的东西。  
我有了喜欢的女人，但是那女人眼里没有我，她把我当朋友，却喜欢上了我的老好人朋友。  
一起参加战斗，我和朋友是最强的，我们战到最后，都疲惫不堪，但是他却可以觉醒获得更多的力量，虽然我们都是走到最后的人，一战之后，他的光芒却远超于我。  
他成为了英雄，成为了国家最高领导人，他和我喜欢的女人结婚了。  
我发了疯的嫉妒，为什么一切我拼了命也想得到的东西，他却看上去那么轻松地得到，如果他得到了欣喜甚至炫耀一下也好，但是他却平常心以待，没有表露出一点点额外的兴奋。  
这是我拼了命想得到的东西啊，你得到了，却无动于衷吗？  
大家只记得你拯救了他们，可曾记得我也和你并肩作战？我也曾为保护他们出生入死？  
后来我追求力量，堕入黑暗，你按照法律驱逐了我，让我在宇宙里游荡，被恶人利用。虽然你也劝了我，但是我回头能怎样呢，被你们关起来，被你们当做下一代的反面教材吗？我才不要，我有这么强大的力量，我脱离了你们也可以过得很好。  
后来我获得了恶人的力量攻回我曾经的国度，你的国度。  
我憎恨这里的一切，所以我对它毫无怜悯之心，而你，你居然下不去手用真正的力量和我对战，可怜我吗？别笑死人了，我可不会，对你手下留情。  
我当然了解你，我知道你的命脉，我每一击都落在你的弱点上，你却还对我下不去手。动手啊，来一场男人之间的较量，你越这样克制，越让我感觉自己有多么的卑鄙无耻。  
没办法回头，没有办法回头了。  
你不该这么完美的。  
我仍然固执地相信，或者说，我仍然强迫自己相信，我今天的一切，都是你害的，是你，是你太耀眼了。

假如我也有这样的朋友，大概我也会嫉妒的发疯吧。但是我会处理地更圆滑一些，例如我会表面上维持友情，尽力表现得更好，背地里使绊子，让他的形象日渐崩塌，而我却在他的衬托下越来越高大。不是对我下不去手么，那就等着我把你踩在脚底吧。如果你狠下心来下手了，那么你的形象还会那么完美么？毕竟，我看上去那么无辜啊。

老贝还是太直来直去了，如果他能心眼多些，再坏一些，或许他真的不会到今天的地步啊。


End file.
